


I yearn for Flight, how about you?

by NixQuinnIsRoyalty



Series: Nix's one-shot book [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not A Happy Ending, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixQuinnIsRoyalty/pseuds/NixQuinnIsRoyalty
Summary: Phil lost his wings due to Wilbur’s break in sanity. Phil needs to fly, lest the bitter resentment consumes him. 817 words
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Nix's one-shot book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159094
Kudos: 41





	I yearn for Flight, how about you?

Phil sacrificed a lot on the 16th of November, his son and his wings. Phil over time could feel the itch underneath his skin he couldn’t understand what it was. Hands often gripped his arms, mornings spent puking dizziness consuming him from head to toe. The days he couldn’t get out of bed were the worst, Techno putting their plans for the day on hold to take care of him. When Ghostbur showed up, Phil thought he felt relief as the dizziness subsided and he felt as if he was flying. 

Phil always felt that way around Ghostbur, clinging onto the ghost and making him stay by his side at all times. Techno understood and made every effort with him to keep the ghost around, insisting that L’manberg didn’t need the ghost and would likely be too sad for him to function around, whereas here he was making Phil ecstatic.

Then the news reached them, Tommy, one of the few winged people on the server had been exiled by Tubbo. A term of the exile was Tommy’s wings were to be temporarily bound until he returned to L’manberg. Ghostbur looked at the two panicked when the letter arrived unsigned. Phil looked to Techno a silent plea to free his son and bring them home. Techno nodded if only the fear that Ghostbur would leave to be there for Tommy leaving him with a weakened Phil.

Techno nodded telling… No commanding that Ghostbur stayed with Phil, he didn’t know how long Tommy had been in exile but he knew how much binding an avian’s wings drove them insane it was similar to how his bloodlust settled into his skin he supposed. The scene he came upon was a startling one, Tommy crying as he repeatedly slamming his wings into a tree blood mottling the feathers. Handcrafted metal binds pressing into his chest and pulling wings flush to his back. Techno knocked him out and brought him home. Phil was more of a spell weaver than himself. He knew the marks pressed into the metal were something of ancient magic.

Phil walked into the living room Ghostbur at his side. The sound of the front door being enough to draw Phil from writing. The blood god holding his pseudo-son in his arms enough to pull a gasp of shock from the man, Tommy’s wings looking absolutely wrecked. Phil wondered how the boy would be when he woke up if he would still be able to react like a normal human, how long had he been in exile? Phil felt each of the marks, knowing the easy binding spell molding the boy’s wing close to his back.

It took days for Techno to get the ingredients to dispel the binds, Dream’s energy flowing over the land anger known to all, but the man was too prideful for his own good. In his confrontation with Techno, the man admitted to using his goldy powers to bend time around Tommy. While it had only been months to everyone else he found that for Tommy he’d been with Dream for at least ten years, his wings had been bound for ten years. Techno was pissed off, Dream should know better than to bind an Avian’s wings indefinitely.

When Techno had returned it was a blessing Tommy was still asleep. The man covered in blood. Phil grabbed the bag not a question spilling from his mouth an understanding that Techno was seething and needed to leave immediately. Phil worked tirelessly at removing the bonds from Tommy, it was only when he felt scarring under the boy’s shirt that he understood it had been at least a year of Tommy’s wings being bound. Phil’s hand reaching back to feel stumps of his own wings.

He needed to fly, he couldn’t fly. His body ached no matter the drug that the ghost’s presence was to him, he’d never fly again unless Tommy carried him. Maybe Phil and Tommy could heal together but Phil relied on the ghost’s presence to keep him sane. He could feel the guilt of killing Wilbur rising up his throat as the last of the metal pieces fell from Tommy’s wings.

Maybe Phil could heal with Tommy, while a ghost kept him sane. Phil would never know as his world went black. Maybe Phil could heal, but maybe he would kill a ghost of his son after freeing Tommy. Techno didn’t mind either way, as he handed Phil an object, it looked like a clock. Techno and Phil could get Phil’s wings back, and save Tommy from the game Dream had played with him. They just had to get rid of memories of someone. Suddenly Phil only had a son and a friend on the server of the DreamSMP. When the three were asked about Wilbur they had been confused. However, Phil stood proud with wings covered in golden and brown feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/hkv8qHRWwT  
> Please if you like my writing and want to see more one-shots or request plots I will take them here in my discord!!


End file.
